pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Go Butterfly Pretty Cure!
Go Butterfly Pretty Cure! is a next gen. fanseries for Butterfly Pretty Cure!. Story It's been years since the defeat of Silky, and the Cures have grown up and have children of their own. But one day, Vanessa's kid, Admiral, comes and asks for their kids help in defeating Silky's daughter, Soie... Characters Pretty Cure and Allies Ayano Drew/Cure Menelaus Voiced by: Miyu Honda (Japanese), Ruby Barnhill (English), Zoe Mara (Spanish) The reluctant leader of the Cures. She isn't a part of any sports team yet due to not being sure on what sport she wants to be a part of. She is smart and tends to make high ranks on her class scoring. In civilian form, she has waist length black hair and blue eyes. As Cure Menelaus, her hair becomes shoulder length as her hair stays black but gains light blue ombre. She is based on the Menelaus blue morpho. For Halloween, she dresses up like Iris Dragonborn from Pokémon Black and White. For the convention, she dresses up like Rin Okumura from Blue Exorcist. Haruko Heiwana/Cure Foxy Voiced by: Aya Hirano (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English), Leyla Rangel (Spanish) She is Ayano's childhood friend and is a part of the tennis team. She is girly but has somewhat of a tomboyish streak when it comes to clothing and hairstyles. Though she has a bodyguard, she could give even her a run for her money with her self defense and black belt. In civilian form, she has short wavy auburn hair and hazel eyes. As Cure Foxy, TBA. For Halloween, she dresses up like May Maple in her Contest Spectacular costume from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. For the convention, she dresses up like Lyuze from Casshan Sins. Kimiko Tsurugi/Cure Lace Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Laurie Hymes (English), Gaby Ugarte (Spanish) A happy-go-lucky and bubbly girl who really doesn't want people to know she has a famous mother due to not wanting people to be friends with her because of that. She doesn't want to be a model, instead focusing on fashion design. She is very close with her older brother, Cure Pieris. In civilian form, she has waist length dark brown hair and aquamarine eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Lace, her hair is tied in long pigtails held by Lacewing hairclips turning orange with black ombre and her eyes turn orange. For Halloween, she dresses up like Serena Automora from Pokémon XY. For the convention, she dresses up like her avatar from Style Savvy Styling Star. Seiko Tsurugi/Cure Pieris Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Matthew Mercer (English), Gabriel Ramos (Spanish) A calm, cool and collected young man who tends to dress in any gender clothing not caring what anyone says. He is a model himself, modeling his sister's clothing in many of the fashion festivals around town. In civilian form, he has red hair and brown eyes. As Cure Pieris, his hair becomes a pale white-green and his eyes turn white. For Halloween, he dresses up like Dawn Berlitz in her Grand Festival costume from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. For the convention, he dresses up like Clara in her gown from The Nutcracker and the Four Realms. Aurorette Millipied/Cure Mariposa Voiced by: Rika Izumi (Japanese), Lisa Ortiz (English and Spanish) She is an exchange student from Canada who lives with her paternal grandparents. She's multilingual, knowing French, Japanese, English, and Spanish. She helps Admiral with learning Japanese and forms a close friendship with her. In civilian form, she has short dirty blonde hair and jade green eyes. As Cure Mariposa, her hair becomes platinum blonde tied in a bow like ponytail and her eyes turn a lighter shade. For Halloween, she dresses up like Misty Waterflower from Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. For the convention, she dresses up like Ross Poldark from Poldark. Monika Hayashi/Monarch Knight Voiced by: TBA (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) She is Ayane's adoptive daughter. Due to her being from another country she is still getting used to Japanese customs. She is very close with her older sister, Haruna Teien, though she worries about her since she is also a Cure. She actually found the Monarch Mask when looking through the attic and has had it ever since. For Halloween, she dresses up like Mallow from Pokémon Sun and Moon. For the convention, she dresses up like Nyo! Russia from Hetalia. Admiral She is Vanessa's young daughter who speaks only French but is quickly learning Japanese though. She is attached to her cousin, Vermilion. For Halloween, she dresses up like Primarina. For the convention, she dresses up like TBA Vermilion He is the son of Pieridae who came with Admiral to protect her and to make sure she doesn't get into trouble. For Halloween, he dresses up like TBA. For the convention, he dresses up like TBA. Past Cures Ayaka Hayashi-Drew A trainer and coach. Hanako Yoshida-Heiwana The head of the Yoshida company. Keiko Suzuki-Tsurugi A popular model for the Princess line of make up and clothes. Ryotaro Tsurugi A celebrated independent filmmaker. Toni Millipied The starting pitcher for the Toronto Blue Jays. Also known by the name Yoko Kamisaka-Millipied, she shattered Major League Baseball's glass ceiling with the help of her husband, Blue Jays catcher Jean Marie, following their marriage. Due to their duties with the Blue Jays, she and Jean Marie aren't around much for their daughter, who's being raised by relatives while attending Kieseki High as an exchange student from Canada. In addition to her native languages, she's also learned how to speak Spanish, having attended a northern Mexican university for which she played college baseball after graduating from Kieseki High. Villains Soie She is the daughter of Silky who wants nothing more than to avenge her mother and bring her back through Dream Energy. Unlike her mother she uses the Nightmare Moths to choose and make minions from humans. Gypsy She is the first one to attack the Cures. Her dream moth was one of a single desperate mother who dreamed of having a good home for her children, and so the Nightmare Moth keeps her in a trance thinking she and her children are living in a mansion. Indian He is the second to attack the Cures. Diamond She is the third to attack the Cures. Ermine He is the fourth to attack the Cures. Waxine She is the fifth to attack the Cures. Nightmare Moths They are the monsters of the day. Students and Staff of Kieski High School Selene Gassan Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Brianna Knickerbocker (English) She is joyful and hyper girl which confuses a lot of people when they meet her parents. She is a part of the dance squad and also the drama club. Chou Yamada Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Tara Strong (English) She is Selene's best friend who has a large love of butterflies and runs the critters club in school. Ringo Masuko She is the level-headed and stern young head of the school paper. Though sometimes mean, she does care about her friends and subordinates. She hates if someone invades people's privacy due her mother tending to do that with her. ??? She is the head of the 'Zuka Club, an all-girls entertainment troupe. She takes a liking to Aurorette and recruits her as an otokoyaku. Aika ??? She is Monika's best friend who works along with Ringo and is pretty well known for how well she takes photographs. She helps Monika with her Japanese and her studies. ??? She is the head of the dance squad and a member of the 'Zuka Club who takes Aurorette under her wing for the required ballet lessons. ??? ??? Family Josef Drew He is Ayano's father. ??? and ??? They are Ayano's baby siblings who were born later in the series. Souma Heiwana He is Haruko's father. Jean Marie Millipied He is Aurorette's father, and the catcher for the Toronto Blue Jays. Episodes # Beware the Winged Black Butterfly! Cure Menelaus Is Born!: When Ayano finds a talking butterfly girl who asks for her help in saving their worlds...She thought had gone nuts but when her best friend, Haruko is attacked by the daughter of Silky, Soie. # Haruko Knows! Cure Foxy Is Born!: Ayano is startled to hear that Haruko knows that she was Cure Menelaus and wants to also help. # Please Keep My Secret! Cure Lace Is Born!: When Ayano and Haruko find out a secret about their classmmate, Kimiko. # To Help My Sister! Cure Pieris Is Born!: On the occasion of the town's fashion festival celebrating the flower festival, Kimiko asks the other Cures for their help in being models along with her older brother, Seiko. # The Exchange Student Is Cure Mariposa!: An exchange student named Aurorette Millipied comes in, and everyone seems to know her family name. # TBA # TBA # TBA # Our New Friend Is Our New Ally! The Arrival of Monarch Knight! # TBA # TBA # An Unexpected Visit from My Sister! Haruna Arrives! # TBA # TBA # TBA # Our Costumes Are Real!? How Are We Going to Fight!?: It's time for the annual Rubi Falls Convention, and the Cures are excited to go, but when Diamond uses her magic to make the costumes real and render them unable to transform, what are they going to do? # TBA # TBA # TBA # In Celebration of a CardCaptor! The CCS Fashion Show: Kimiko shows off a collection inspired by CardCaptor Sakura for a fashion show celebrating the franchise and gets the Cures involved, each in different costumes. * Unnumbered Halloween Episode: The Cures decide to go as Pokégirls for Halloween, but Diamond is all too ready to crash the party... Category:Next Generation